


Definitely The Cold

by FaceTheRaven



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceTheRaven/pseuds/FaceTheRaven
Summary: ‘’Now… tell me. Did I succeed in making the ever-stoic, hardcore, baddass Doctor blush?’’Clara embarrasses the Doctor but he's too proud to admit it.





	Definitely The Cold

The petite brunette lets a smirk grace her features as she reaches up to cup the Doctor’s cheek with her palm. ‘’Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.’’ She says softly, rubbing her thumb over his ever-reddening skin. ‘’Are you… blushing?’’ She asks, giggling like a school girl.  
The Doctor stiffens, trying to maintain a scowl, despite his prior frightened owl appearance. ‘’What? No… I don’t know what you’re talking about, Clara.’’  
Her eyes light up upon hearing him roll the ‘R’ in her name. Oh, how she loved that accent… It was so… Scottish. Reason enough itself. ‘’Now… tell me. Did I succeed in making the ever-stoic, hardcore, baddass Doctor blush?’’  
The Doctor’s hearts thump almost audibly as he realises he has been caught. ‘’No, it’s the cold.’’ He says gruffly. ‘’Whose idea was it to come to a planet made entirely of ice? Oh, right. Mine. But, that’s the reason.’’ He seems to slacken his shoulders, yet he doesn’t admit defeat.  
‘’OHH! So, it’s the cold! And not the fact that I said, and I quote’’ she makes air quote marks with her fingers, walking circles around the old Time Lord. ‘’Your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is too.’’  
At this moment, the Scottish man’s voice cracks adorably. ‘’N-no.’’ His face takes in more colour. ‘’I’m over 2000 years old, I’m old enough to be your great, great, great, great-‘’ A dozen more great’s later ‘’- grandfather.’’  
‘’Oh, per-lease. Just don’t.’’ Clara groans. He doesn’t relent and keeps on rambling.  
Growling in annoyance, Clara reaches up onto her tiptoes and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. When she pulls back, he’s frozen solid, beetroot red. ‘’Definitely the cold.’’ He mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TwelveClara fic, so the characters may be a bit OOC or the fic might just be poorly written in general. I saw this dialogue prompt on pinterest so I decided to write this fic. It's a very short but here it is anyway. 
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated :)


End file.
